


神迹（希尔凡x菲力克斯）

by etwno



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, sylvix - Freeform, 希尔菲力 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etwno/pseuds/etwno
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 1





	神迹（希尔凡x菲力克斯）

日光所刺激，希尔凡眉目微动，慢慢睁开了眼。

已经有多少年没有像这样，被满盛的日光所唤醒了呢？天不亮便开始行军备战，记忆中所触的，尽是灰蒙蒙又嘈杂的清晨。

希尔凡低头，去探看怀中的容颜。

还在睡，希尔凡轻笑。昨夜一直折腾到两人都精疲力尽才沉沉睡去，这也是成为恋人以来首次如此放纵。

希尔凡的笑声抑在喉间，但似乎还是惊醒了菲力克斯。菲力克斯羽睫轻颤，也睁开了眼睛。

饴糖色的眼睛，昨夜化去一切凛冽，在恋人的翻弄下，真正化作了缠绵的饴糖。

“抱歉，吵醒你了么？”

菲力克斯摇摇头：“差不多也该醒了。”

希尔凡闻言亲了亲菲力克斯的鬓角，两个人目光相触，似乎都没有起床的意思。希尔凡的心思便活络起来。

他坐起身子，抬起菲力克斯大腿，低头去看菲力克斯的神情，见他只是默默回望，没有拒绝的意思，便心安理得借着昨夜的润滑，长驱直入。

“呼……”

非常顺利地全部没入，两人俱都惊喘。

并不急着动作。希尔凡埋首于菲力克斯的脖颈间，亲昵地用鼻尖磨蹭。

“菲力克斯，我喜欢你。”

“……嗯。”

“我爱你。”

“我知道。”

“如果没有你在的话，我一定活不过战争……”

“……哼，你就是这么一个没用的家伙。”

希尔凡悲愤地抬起头：“就不能说点温柔的么，难得的战后两人共处啊？！”说着，希尔凡不满地将手往下探，去揉捏菲力克斯的前面。

“嗯、啊……烦人……”被顶在最深处的同时爱抚前面，快乐叠加便成了折磨，菲力克斯的脚趾都蜷缩起来，他也伸手去打开希尔凡作恶的手，却反被其捉住。

十指相扣。

希尔凡不紧不慢地开始律动，没有什么需要着急的，没有等着被他们屠杀或者解救的人，没有伟业也没有流血，现在拥有的只有彼此，和满盈的、不惹尘埃的阳光。

好幸福、好幸福、好幸福，幸福到想要哭泣。

自己是抢夺别人幸福之人，希尔凡痛入骨髓一般地清楚。

纹章也好，父母的厚爱也好，家族继承人之位也好，甚至是幼驯染的朋友们，本来都不该是自己的东西，本来都该是兄长迈克朗的东西。

被他剥夺幸福的人就在身边，没法自欺欺人地麻痹自己，希尔凡每天都直面着自己的原罪。

一个抢夺了别人幸福的人，真的有资格品味幸福么？希尔凡终日惶恐，每当稍微因为幸福感而温暖起来，心就惊惧地瑟缩起来。不对，我是没有资格幸福的人。

“……真的可以么？”像这样如此幸福。

没头没尾的一句问话。

菲力克斯却难得的微笑起来，笑容与他的眼神一样明亮和暖，他按住希尔凡红色的后脑勺，直到两人额头相抵。

“……笨蛋。”

希尔凡停下动作。他被菲力克斯的温柔淹没。

又一次，被菲力克斯拯救了。

赛罗斯教是法嘉斯的国教，国中的每一个贵族都应是赛罗斯教虔诚的信徒。希尔凡幼年时常常偷偷幻想，女神该是什么样子的呢？

或许平时脾气不好，像法嘉斯漫长寒冷的冬天，她的肤色也当如法嘉斯厚厚的白雪一样莹白，但是就如同必将到来的春天一样，她也一定有隐藏的温柔，和春天一样蜜色的温柔眸子。发色呢……嗯，希尔凡果然还是最喜欢可以包囊一切颜色的黑色了。

笨蛋，我是男人吧？！如果这么对菲力克斯诉说了，一定会被他臭骂，所以还是不说为妙。

无论是否说与菲力克斯知晓，菲力克斯都是希尔凡的神祗。

不然如何解释，名为希尔凡的男人，被菲力克斯和与他的约定拯救了无数次呢？以及被他从地狱里拽出、赐予的，这个像是神迹一般温柔的早晨。

没有必要激烈地去相爱，就用两人间氛围一样安宁的节奏，像是浸泡在温暖的海洋里，快乐如缱绻不去的乐声一般缠绕包融着两人。有时就停下来，絮絮地低语，或是耳鬓厮磨，又或是什么都不说不做，只是默契地相视而笑。

有幸与你默契地相视而笑，可是为何眼泪却流了下来。

“笨蛋。”又被轻柔地骂了。

我真的是笨蛋呢，因为太过幸福而落泪什么的。希尔凡抱住菲力克斯，贪婪地嗅闻他的气息。而菲力克斯轻轻地梳理着希尔凡睡翘起来的乱发。

彼此爱抚的身体，不时传来糙栗的触感，这是自两人携手与公国对战起，便一场场、一道道增添起来的疤痕。只愿自此刻起，再不会有新的伤痕爬上彼此的身体。

不被任何人打搅的，这场漫长的耐心的相拥还在继续，希尔凡祈祷着，笃信着，这样神迹一般的早晨，将一直植根于与菲力克斯相恋相伴的长久时光，直到如约于岁月之终，两人携手同归。


End file.
